Unbreakable
by Actora
Summary: AU,S-ai. Joey have just arrived in Japan. Being a new american student in Domino High, he caught the attention of many, especially Kaiba. However, looks could be deceiving, is Joey really what he appears to be? Or is there something else...
1. New Start

**Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue. Thank you and enjoy! **

**Warning: slight Shounen ai. **

**Pairing: SxJ**

Background info: this fanfic is an AU. In my story, Joey has quite a high social status. His father is a well-respected business man in USA, (I was nice enough to not make him a drunk.) so go figure. But despite of all this, Joey is not happy…okay that's all I can tell you now.

**Unbreakable – A New Start**  
  
Principle Lox looked sternly across her office room, her posture straight, and her face serious.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler, I suppose you have already predicted my intension of this meeting." Her tone of voice was formal and even, however, one could easily tell that she was beyond raged by the slight twitch of her delicate eyebrow.  
  
Joey Wheeler, or rather the high school student from across the room, made no response. There he sat lazily on the chair like a puppet detached from its strings. His honey colored eyes looked everywhere but Mrs. Lox's face with lack of interest. The blond locks of hair that dangled right above his eyelids are in serious need for a hair cut. Overall Wheeler looked drunk. Oh, wait. He was drunk last night, and was now having a killer hang over.  
  
Mrs. Lox signed, for the eighth time in that minute, in despair. Joey's presence had been lingering around in her office for four consecutive days now ever since he was transferred to her private high school a week ago.  
  
And talk about setting a world record. Complaints about the blonde's misbehavior started ever since day one. It seemed that wherever he goes there is trouble – skipping, drinking, smoking, and fist-fights...the list dragged on all the way down to hell.  
  
Another 30 seconds of silence felt like an eternity for Mrs. Lox as she resisted the urge to explode. Thank God for her sanity and consciousness, otherwise she would've spanked the amateur a long time ago. Well, whether the kid speaks or not, she would tolerate no longer. And with that in mind, she spoke.  
  
"Joey, your parents..." she abruptly paused, remembering something, "parent." She corrected before continuing. "Your parent wants the best for you by sending you to our school. However, your grades are, and have always been, a little under our standard expectation, plus you lack self control and sense of responsibility. Thus it is my regret to inform you that... "  
  
Yes, this lecture sounded like a broken record even to Mrs. Lox herself. The teen made no objection like he did the other times. Instead he looked downwards at the carpet with undivided attention.  
  
For a moment there Mrs. Lox thought he was asleep. Then she was proven wrong when the teen's hand quietly rose to the corner of his left eye, to stop a tear from shedding. The principle sighed inwardly. _I shouldn't have mentioned his parents..._she thought gingerly.  
  
_Although a bad student, he still had a heart..._and for that she had almost pitied him. Almost.

-------

****

A black BMW pulled up to Domino Public High in an early Monday morning.  
  
The students, all dressed neatly in their typical navy blue uniforms, gossiped amongst each other about the strange new comer. Within seconds new rumors were created that could be summarized into three simple words: rich, cool, hot.  
  
like...  
  
Seto Kaiba arrived fashionably late as he flung opened the classroom door while his other hand fumbled busily with the button on his uniform collar.  
  
As usual, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. worked like a madman yesterday in his office and barely had his teeth brushed before coming to school today.  
  
He immediately approached his desk at the far corner of the class, ignoring the disapproving glance from the teacher and the curious or admiring glances from the students. Disengaged in any class activity, he took out his laptop and logged onto Kaiba Corp's wireless network. As a critical part of the daily routine, he began to work.  
  
The teacher knew, of course, but said nothing. Like every teacher in this high school, she valued her job very much, and would prefer kissing Kaiba's bottom than look for a new career.  
  
Kaiba, on the other hand, is well aware that he is praised like a God. In fact, although he doesn't show it, he enjoys very much of being seen as the king of the mountain. Well, what else would you expect from a power hungry man?  
  
The clearing of the teacher's throat had brought Kaiba back to reality. It was then he realized there was a new face in the classroom.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new student today!" the teacher beamed happily in Japanese. Kaiba stared at the said blonde who stood in center of the class with mild interest. _Nice eyes_...he concluded absent-mindedly before refocus on his work again.  
  
Joey stood there, waiting to be introduced. "His name is Daric Marshall..." _it's actually Joseph Wheeler,_ "...he is from Canada..." _New York, USA_. "...he doesn't speak fluid Japanese since it's his first time here." Assuming that she was finally done, the blonde smiled brightly in gratitude – The teacher has just confirmed that the fake profile he made up was flawless.  
  
"Now, Daric, you need not to worry about a thing, we have a student here who speaks perfect English, I'm sure he will be happy to help you out."  
  
Joey's smile diminished. Great now he was getting paired up with some goddamn tutor? He should've seen this coming when he was working on that fake profile. _Not good._ He finally concluded as he was being led by the teacher to a seat located at the far corner of the class.

------

"WHAT?" Kaiba barked. This was the worst time of the day to interrupt him – his stocks just fell! In the middle of his rage, he decided to look up and come up with something malicious enough to shoo away the teacher. But before the words of poison were uttered, he found himself staring into a pair of..._nice eyes._..  
  
Kaiba immediately slapped himself mentally. "What do you want?" he asked blankly instead in Japanese.

------

Joey sat quietly on the spear desk beside Kaiba. To be more precise, the desk was previously occupied, but the young CEO was 'nice' enough to lend it to him since all the other desks were full. The teacher smiled to herself at her little 'handiwork', she obviously failed to realize that this was a complete mistake.

A/N: parts of this story are very confusing, such as why Joey needs a fake ID, why did he transfer all the way to Japan, and to a public school. Answers are coming up!

Now, please review!!


	2. Flashback

****

**Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue. Thank you and enjoy! **

**Warning: Angst**

**Pairing: SxJ**

Summary: This chapter is basically about Joey's past.

**Unbreakable - Flashback**  
  
**Joey's POV  
**  
For as long as I remembered, I have never met my biological mother. I'm guessing she was already with the angels. My father never talked about her, he was always so busy on his countless 'business trips'. I hardly ever see him.  
  
But I wasn't alone. I had her. She was a very friendly Japanese lady. I would easily recognize her from her long black hair that flowed softly in the breeze. She usually dressed in a simply designed cream white Kimono during hot summer days. The lady had a daughter. Unlike the mother, the daughter was a brunette, but she was just as lovely. Those were the good days I cherished. We would walk through one of my father's many gardens and play hide-and-seek. Finally they would declare a time-out because I was always winning. Then they would speak amongst themselves in foreign language, which was always interrupted by a very frustrated me since I cannot bear being clueless. The lady took pity on me, like she always did, and taught me Japanese. I still vividly remembered her brilliant smile when I pronounced the first Japanese word she taught me: _Mother_. From that day forth, that was what I called her.  
  
But, all good things will come to an end.  
  
"Father is sending me to a military school?!"  
  
By the age of 10, I was off. The only valuable things that I carried with me were those two beautiful faces, and the whisper of words exchanged between us in Japanese the night before my departure.  
  
"I'll write to you, Son. Be good."  
  
"Big brother...I'll miss you, please be back soon."  
  
"Mother, Sis...take care."  
  
Before the break of dawn, my father's agents came and took me...  
  
To _hell_.  
  
That was probably the best way of describing a military school. Every morning I rose before the sun does and started training until my back break. The food was beyond awful. The instructors were intentionally making me deaf by screaming and shrieking on the top of their lounges. Worst of all, I never got a single letter from Mother.  
  
Despite all the hardship, I graduated after 6 years of boot-camp-style training. I returned hoping to see her similar smile again but instead I stumbled upon strange faces. And when I asked for her...  
  
"She died." Was all I was told. Despair and disbelieve washed over me like acid rain. Suddenly, I forgot how to smile.  
  
Later, I was arranged to attend Rosedale Private High to further train my academic skills. However, by then I already have an agenda of my own.

**Normal POV**  
  
The photo displayed a young brunette with a sweet smile that bloomed like a flower. Joey held the priceless item between his hands. School was long forgotten. He only had one thought in mind.  
  
_Serenity, I'm coming for you..._

A/N: I've kept this chapter as short as possible, cuz I know flashbacks are usually not very well-liked by readers.

please review, thx!


	3. The Other Side of Him

A/N: I'm SO sorry for not updating for so long. I had...well, i was stuck with the plot and everything. But i can ensure you that i am now back on track ! thanks to all the reviewers who are so supportive! thank you soooooo much!!! now enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue. Thank you and enjoy! **

**Chapter Warning: RATING UP: PG-13, mild violence, coarsed language **

**Pairing: SxJ**

Chapter Summary: We all possess a darker side of ourselves, and Joey is no exception.  
  
**Unbreakable – the other side of him**  
  
Joey Wheeler clenched onto a piece of paper in hand like a lifeline, his other hand leafed busily through a Japan Road Atlas. He refused to admit it, but alas, he was lost. Japanese road signs are a serious pain in the ass.  
  
Eventually, the scribbled address on the backside of Serenity's photo had led Joey to the run-down side of the city. The streets are littered with homeless thugs who are either drunk or high. It was dusking, and the streets looked even more dark and depressing under the fast-approaching thunder storm clouds. Tugging a pistol in his belt, Joey hid the weapon under the soft wavy fabric of his shirt before heading towards a group of pedestrians. Hoping they are sober enough to give him some direction.  
  
The pedestrians, or rather gangsters, were sober all right. But that's not really considered a guarantee that they'll spill the information willingly.  
  
"It's gonna cost ya, man." The bulkiest one of the group, probably the leader, said while eyeing the blonde up and down. "I'd say that BMW of yours would do just fine."  
  
Joey had seen this coming – bargaining, with ridiculous demands. He hated this type of people who are like animals that prey on the weak. Who feeds on other's pain for pleasure. Who reminds him so much of his father.  
  
Drops of rain landed harshly upon Joey's flawless face, while thunder roared from above as if it could feel his anger. People scrammed to avoid the storm, leaving the street deserted and lifeless. The gangsters, however, showed no signs of departing as they surrounded Joey and his car.  
  
The blonde smiled in response. "I'd love to. But this car did cost me quite a bit-"  
  
Unfortunately, he was interrupted by a hunting knife jabbed dangerously close to his throat. The owner of the knife then spoke in a low threatening tone.  
  
"Cut the smart talk and hand over your fucking car key."  
  
Lighting clashed between the darken clouds producing a blinding light. Taking the opportunity, Joey grabbed and twisted in the leader's wrist in one quick motion while seizing his weapon. The bulky thug dropped immediately onto the ground struggling, grasping on his severely injured hand while his screams were drowned by the roaring of the thunder. Other gang members were left aside in awe, horror was written all across their thin faces.  
  
"Don't just stand there, ya idiots! Kill him!! Fucking Kill him!!!" The leader shrieked his order in desperation as the blonde advanced towards him, hunting knife in hand.  
  
The first thug who was brave enough to follow the order was rewarded with a broken jaw and nose. The second got kneed on the chest and ended up on the floor with a broken rib cage. The third died almost instantly due to stab wounds on the stomach and on the back. The rest went dashing madly down the street to save their sorry little asses when screams were heard.  
  
Staring at the four thugs, now corpses, Joey wiped his finger prints off the knife handle and placed it into one of their hands. He didn't have to worry about eliminating other traces of himself – Mother Nature was doing all the work for him.  
  
He proceeded back to his car in the hard rain while let the rain water soak him, washing away the blood stains on him. The BMW lurched to live immediately upon the start of the engine.  
  
While driving, an uneasy feeling kept on creeping up his back no matter how many times he'd confirmed that he killed for self-defense. The truth is it felt good. God, that scared him, knowing the military school had changed him to the degree where sometimes he was not even sure who he is anymore.  
  
The vehicle screeched to a stop at a red light, the impact knocked Joey out of his inner turmoil.  
  
_Shit, I need to clam down before I kill someone...again._ Thus, dismissing the disturbing thought for now, Joey refocused on the roads.  
  
He arrived home wet and cold. Without turning on the lights, Joey begun to immediately strip off his soaked and semi-blood stained clothe and stuck them under his double bed in the bedroom. Washing them won't be necessary since he couldn't bear to wear them again anyway.  
  
After a hot washer he returned to the living room and turned on the news for an update on today's 'incident'.  
  
"Well, looks like another typical gang fight broke out earlier this evening involving a group of gangsters, 4 were killed, none were injured..." The interviewed police officer reported causally on the television screen. "This is an everyday event down here. We are just powerless to stop those crazy teens-"  
  
For once, Joey silently thanked the police for their lack of power and responsibility. He surely felt relieved knowing he was not considered a suspect of the crime.  
  
Later that evening, he finally sat down and thinking up an alternative way of locating his baby sister without any interference such as the one he had encountered today.  
  
And then found himself thinking of a certain boy with the most beautiful blue eyes.

A/N: plz review =)


	4. Consider the Alternative

**Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue. Thank you and enjoy! **

**Chapter Warning: Shounen ai aproaching yaoi. **

**Pairing: SxJ**

Chapter summary: The SxJ goodness you've been waiting for.

Reminder: Joey Wheeler is Daric Marshall in this chapter due to his fake profile, remember?

**Unbreakable – consider the alternative  
  
**Kaiba decided to go outside of the school building for lunch, as he always does. He would rather have himself surrounded by the pleasant scenery of sakura blossoms than the noise in the cafeteria. There he sat peacefully under a sakura tree on a picnic bench while chewing absent-mindedly on his food. In front of him was his laptop – the object of his constant attention. The handsome CEO was in a better mood than before since his bstocks just went up 2%. For that, he figured he'd celebrate a little with some home-made sushi. The rest of his lunch automatically went down the nearest garbage can.  
  
"Hey, you shouldn't waste food like that." Said someone in English. Kaiba's head shot up in suspicion. Did the garbage can just talk back to him? He then quickly scolded himself for being so stupid. Who else spoke English in this school except for...  
  
Daric Marshall approached the CEO from behind. "Hi, I'm Daric." He introduced in a cheerful manner before joining Kaiba on the bench – uninvited.  
  
"Man, I never thought Japan would be so hot during the summer." The blonde exclaimed, earning an emotionless side-glance from Kaiba. To prove his point, he discarded his navy uniform coat carelessly on the grass floor and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his white shirt.  
  
The CEO found himself gazing at the revealed toned chest that rose and fell with every breath the blonde took. By the time he realized he was staring again, Kaiba wanted nothing more than to bang his head on the picnic table until he sees stars. Okay, first I like his eyes, then his chest, what's next?! But before that question was answered, the CEO concluded that he didn't want to know, thus he immediately blocked off that little part of him called 'logic'. Thank god the blonde was ignorant enough to not notice his inner turmoil – he was too busy complaining about the weather.  
  
The frustrated teen then decided to concentrate on his work instead. Easier said then done, especially when the view to the laptop screen was blocked by a Japan Road Atlas.  
  
"Could you help me with something?" Daric pointed to the address scribbled on the paper while shoving it, along with the road map, to the billionaire's face.  
  
Since when was the great Seto Kaiba anyone's map-reader? Without even considering, he rejected the request with a simple "no" while living up to the 'jackass' reputation he righteously earned and deserved.  
  
Daric fell silent for a while, as if he was in shock. "Oh..." He then forced a smile before saying: "I'm actually looking for my long lost sister, but I guess you are not interested." Getting up, the blond was about to make his polite exit when...  
  
"Long lost sister?" the billionaire responded.  
  
Daric stopped on his tracks, and felt the need to explain. "My parents were divorced when we were young. Um...so my sister and I got separated," He scratched his neck looking a bit uneasy, but nevertheless continued: "I never got to see her again...I miss her so much." The blonde finished with a sigh.  
  
Seto almost had empathy for the other teen. He also has a sibling who he loves very much. The CEO couldn't imagine what he would do without his little brother. "So you traveled here to looking for your sister?"  
  
Daric nodded earnestly. His honey eyes glistered brilliantly in the bright sun light. _He looks so innocent and naïve when he is worried_. Kaiba noticed.  
  
"Ok, fine. Give me the map."  
  
Sadly, very sadly, Kaiba forgot the fact that the foreigner couldn't read Japanese. So technically he had to translate all the road names to English, which is impossible since all those roads don't have an English translation. In the end, after he had explained about 20 times, the blonde finally got the idea of how to get to his destination. Just as the brunette thought he could at last get some work done, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.  
  
The CEO was on the verge of ripping the other teen's head off for wasting so much of his precious time. But all malicious thoughts vanished when the blonde's arms fastened around his waist and gave him a bear-hug as his 'Canadian' way of showing gratitude. The hair on Kaiba's nape stood as he felt the heat from the other boy radiated onto his own body. Shivers went down his spine as Daric's lips barely touched his earlobe in a not-so- innocent way when whispering his thanks into Kaiba's ears.  
  
The blonde then left with his uniform jacket hanging causally on one of his shoulders, while both hands tugged in his pants pocket. Kaiba watched while wondering about the reasons for this absurd attraction that is currently developing into an obsession.  
  
000  
  
Joey placed the Japan Road Atlas neatly in his drawer as a token of victory after he got home. He had to admit, all the pretending and acting was even making him annoyed, let alone that impatient CEO. It was beyond him how the brunette had lasted a whole lunch period with him.  
  
But what's even more beyond him was the way the other teen had looked at him whenever he thought the blonde wasn't watching. The way his eyes burned their way down the blonde's chest and stopped abruptly when he noticed he had gone too far suggested that he was hiding something. The way he reacted when Joey pretended to get a little intimate was questionable.  
  
_Hmmm...getting turned on or just disgusted to death?  
_  
The blonde thought he might investigate a little more into this matter before he'd be certain enough to draw a conclusion.  
  
As for now, finding Serenity had to come first.  
  
Grabbing his car key, the American paused. Yesterday's unpleasant events came back to haunt him like a replayed movie. With a curse, he ditched the keys and grabbed the phone receiver instead.  
  
"Moshi moshi, I would like to rent a car please..."  
  
A/N: did I spell "moshi moshi" right...? -.-; oh well, please review. 


	5. Painful Reunion

**To reviewers**: thank you! I love you all!! =D

**Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue. Thank you and enjoy! **

**Chapter Warning: swearing, humor (whether its good or bad u decide)**

**Pairing: SxJ**

Chapter summary: Joey meets Serenity...

**Unbreakable – Painful Reunion **

Domino city burned like an oven in the afternoon sun. For Joey, sitting in his rental Toyota Camery that was too old to have an air conditioner was like being over-baked on a barbecue grill. _For Serenity, for Serenity..._ He thought repeatedly. His left hand busied itself with the sweat accumulated on his forehead while the other remained on the wheel.

Well, look on the brighter side of the situation. At least he didn't have to worry about getting lost again. Kaiba practically had the correct route hammered into his brain earlier at school; it'll take him years to forget – not that he wanted to.

The familiar sight of the decaying house and streets soon came into view, along with a horrible yet unforgettable memory. Joey forced the nausea back down while drove smoothly down the roads filled with old road signs. He avoided the scene of the crime – it was blocked off anyway – and arrived at Serenity's door in one piece, mentally.

Finally, after vabout a week of searching, he found what he was looking for. Serenity, although not his biological sister, was one of the few people who sincerely cared for him. Who showed him all the good elements of a human being. She was an angel.

_A tender, loving and beautiful angel dumped in a shit-hole._ Already Joey could picture how father had penalized her for whatever reason or accusation, just like the way he treated others who weren't considered beneficial to him.

Observing the surroundings before stepping out from the safety of his car, the blonde climbed up the 3 flight of stairs leading to the wooden door with haste.

How long has it been didn't matter. What had Joey worried was that if his baby sister would still remember him. He hesitated for a while at the door. He had a speech prepared long before hand to pour his heart out. But now, at the moment of truth, nothing. His mind was as blank as a sheet of unused paper.

_Shit, C'mon ya fucked up brain!_ Joey fumbled over a few lines of words, seeking for something intelligent to say.

"Hi, Shizuka. Remember me, Katsuya? You know that brother of yours who went to military for years and never came back until now...So... how's life...did you miss me?"

Well, using their Japanese names – given by Mother – was a good start. But the fact that he has been stand there for 15 minutes mumbling to himself like a retard was not.

"Hey Blondie!" Crackled a dry voice from the neighboring condo.

Joey responded...and instantly wished he hasn't. Right be side him, 2 feet away to be precise, stood a blonde lady in her forties (but she might argue otherwise about her age). The female was rapped in tight purple leather, her face covered with excessive usage of foundation and makeup. When she spoke, odor of decades of cigarettes and cheap alcohol descended upon Joey's nostrils, making him ill. Overall, she held the perfect image of a typical downtown prostitute that the American saw on television shows.

..._Holy SHIT!_

All Joey could think of now was to flee. But parts of him refused to do so – he was so close to reunite with Serenity now. _Just shoo away the whore._ He told himself.

The lady closed the distance between them. Joey froze on the spot – he never dealt with prostitute before. _This is getting ugly..._he thought. As the women got closer, he got a good look at her face. _Really ugly..._

The female opened her mouth, and Joey already knew what she was about to say – _"looking for a good time, honey?"_ or somewhere along the line.

Or _not_...

"I've been watching you standing there for goddamn 15 minutes. Are you a stalker or something? What are you doing here?" The middle-aged woman poked harshly into Joey's chest with her index finger, or rather her 3 inches long nail.

"Madam," Joey, having recovered from the moment of shock, addressed the woman politely, "I'm looking for Serenity."

"Oh, and you are...?" The woman questioned suspiciously, crossing her arms. Her breath odor was beginning to give Joey a serious nausea, but he try not to show it.

"I'm her brother." The blonde raised an eyebrow, getting a little frustrated with the lady's endless questions.

The woman noticed Joey's annoyance but choose to ignore it. "Brother, huh?" she scratched the back of her head, as if remembering something. "Oh, so you are that dip-shit who went to some military and abandoned Serenity and her dead mother?"

Joey's face was twisted in shame. The woman's words are like a whip, whipping across his wounds of guilt. True, he had abandoned them, the two defenseless women who were the dearest to him. It was all because he was too idiotic to think for himself. In his youth, he was taught to follow his father's every order like a pathetic coward.

While Joey was in his own agony thoughts, he failed to realize the presence of a young lady behind him. She had long straight light-brown, her blue eyes were wide with unshed tears as she begun to realize who the strange blonde was...

"Joey?"

The word was softly whispered in a quivering voice, but Joey's sharp hearing had caught it floating in the wind nonetheless. This voice, sounded so familiar yet so far away and sad. The blonde sprung around to face the owner of that voice...

There she stood like a goddess, her plain white sleeved shirt and that pair of worn jeans couldn't hide her nobleness. She had fully transformed herself into a beautiful young woman, yet Joey would never mistake her for anyone else. Sunlight danced splendidly on her locks of silky hair, across her face and reflected off of the tears in her eyes that are threatening to fall. Joey's heart pounded, it seemed that only yesterday they were laughing and playing hide-and-seek in the garden. But there were no trace of laughter lingered on his sister's face. No laughter nor happiness or anything sighs of warmth. They are rather replaced with pain, anger and confusion.

Soon, he would restore the light back into her eyes; he'll make everything all right. With that in mind, the blonde inhaled deeply and took a step forward.

"Shizuka ..." he opened his arms to her and smiled genuinely although he felt like crying. "I have come back..."

**A/N**: this is my favorite chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review if you did. =)


End file.
